Garyverse: The Batman
''The Batman ''is the first film in the Garyverse. The film was directed by Zach Snyder, and written by Snyder and David S. Goyer. The film stars Patrick Dempsey as the titular character. Cast *'Patrick Dempsey' as Batman/Bruce Wayne **'Davis Cleveland' as Young Bruce *'Jim Carrey '''as '''The Joker/Jack' *'Elizabeth Banks '''as '''Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *'Harrison Ford' as''' Commissioner James Gordon''' *'John Hurt' as Alfred Pennyworth *'Denzel Washington '''as' Lucius Fox''' *'Jessica Biel '''as '''Vicki Vale' *'Sarah Shai '''as '''Renee Montoya' *'Dominic Purcell '''as '''Harvey Bullock' *'Josh Lucas '''as '''Thomas Wayne' *'Melissa George '''as '''Martha Wayne' *'Andy Garcia' as Carmine Falcone *'Steve Buscemi '''as '''Dr. Jeremiah Arkham' *'Viggo Mortensen '''as '''Joe Chill' Cameos *'Anna Kendrick' as Barbara Gordon *'Jared Harris '''as '''Professor Pyg' *'John Carroll '''as '''Calendar Man' Summary The film opens with Carmine Falcone sitting in an office, throwing darts at a picture of Thomas Wayne. Joe Chill, one of Falcone's thugs, enters the room. Falcone gives Chill an assignment; kill Thomas Wayne. Chill is skeptical, and asks if he could do another task, but Falcone disagrees, stating that he "can't think of anybody better for the job". Chill hesitates, and accepts. The scene cuts to Thomas, Martha, and young Bruce Wayne leaving the movies. Bruce elaborates on the fact that it's late and dark out. Martha agrees, and brings up the fact that crime happens at this time of night. Thomas disagrees, stating that he won't let anyone get hurt. The Wayne family walk into an alley called Crime Alley. Bruce is very obviously nervous, but Thomas tells him that nothing is going to happen. A gunshot startles the three, making them turn around to find Joe Chill standing behind them. Thomas demands to know what he wants, but Chill tackles him into a dumpster. Martha and Bruce watch in horror as Thomas attempts to defend himself. Chill shoots Thomas, killing him. Martha shrieks in agony, calling for help. She and Bruce attempt to escape, but Martha is shot down by Chill. Chill calls out to Bruce, promising to "make it quick", but Bruce makes a run for it. About halfway to the Gotham City Police Department, he hears Chill yelling at him. James Gordon steps outside to find Chill chasing Bruce with a gun. Gordon gets a few other officers to help him chase down the gunman. A while later, Gordon is seen attempting to calm down Bruce, who has been crying over Thomas and Martha' death. Gordon promises that everything will be okay. The scene cuts to Alfred standing over Bruce as the two stare down at the graves of his two parents. Alfred assures that he will take care of Bruce, and protect him with his life. Bruce angrily states that he just wants his life to end, and rushes home. Running on the front lawn, away from Alfred, Bruce ends up falling into a cavern outside the house, filled with bats. Alfred goes in to save Bruce, reminding Bruce of his promise. Bruce states that he is forever afraid of bats, and the two go into Wayne Manor. The Batman logo comes onto the screen, as well as the title of the film. The scene then cuts to a present-day Bruce Wayne, leaving the Wayne Enterprises building, hopping into a car, and driving off. The driver is revealed to be Alfred, asking how Bruce's day was. Bruce comments that it was decent, but his day is ruined when Alfred reminds him that it is the day his parents died. Bruce has a flashback to the day they died; the three watching a newly-released film in the theater, and then the murder of his parents. Bruce orders Alfred to head to their graves, which Alfred does. The scene cuts to Carmine Falcone in his office, reading the newspaper, grumbling about Thomas Wayne. A gunman named Jack enters the room, and Falcone notifies him that it is the day of Thomas and Martha Wayne's death. Jack assures him that he was aware. Falcone gives Jack his task; kill BRUCE. Jack mentions shakily that he would die the same day his parents did, and Falcone agrees with a smirk. Jack nervously exits the office, and Falcone puts a knife in a picture of Bruce. Later that night, Bruce is seen taking a stroll down the streets of Gotham City, having flashbacks of his parents as he goes along. Bruce notices that Jack is currently following him down the streets, and quickly takes refuge in Ace Chemicals, the chemical factory in downtown Gotham. Jack follows, gun in hand, ready for the assasination. What Jack didn't expect is that Bruce can fight back, and has a tough time attempting to kill Bruce. Bruce shoves Jack into a vat of chemicals, accidentaly. Realizing what he has done, Bruce runs off in terror. A white hand is seen coming out of the vat, and devious laughter heard. The next morning, Bruce and Alfred are watching the news to find a report on Jack's accident. Bruce's childhood friend and girlfriend, Vicki Vale, the reporter for the Gotham Gazette, notes that the accident happened on the same day Thomas and Martha Wayne 39 years ago in her article. Alfred questions if the accident was caused by the same man that killed Bruce's parents, but Bruce denies it, stating that he has been in jail since his crime. Later on that day, Commissioner James Gordon is seen investigating the crime scene with two other police officers, Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock. Bruce is helping, due to the GCPD using merchandising from Wayne Enterprises and their technology branch, WayneTech. Bullock, holding a donut box, states that he heard some laughter from on the top floor. Montoya disagrees, saying that they are the only ones in Ace Chemicals at the moment. Gordon wants to go investigate, and takes the two officers and Bruce with him. A smoke bomb with a clown on it explodes, making the air almost impossible to see through. Once the smoke clears, a clown with a purple suit, green hair, yellow teeth, bright red lips and black shoes is seen standing above the trio of police and Bruce, and laughs insanily. The clown-like man confirms his name to be "The Joker", and that he is going to make Gotham a living hell. A group of clown thugs storm into the building, and begin to attack the four heroes. Joker vanishes as the officers take down the thugs. The scene cuts to about a month later. Bruce is holding a charity event for the local orphanage, to help raise money for them. Bruce is approached by CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox, and the two begin to discuss the company's status. Category:Garyverse Category:Garyverse: Batman